Kodonur Crossroads (mission)
Mission Objectives and Rewards *Zhed Shadowhoof must be a party member in order to enter this mission. Objectives Rescue Mirza Veldrunner from the Kournans. * ADDED Defeat Kournan Taskmasters to get cell keys. * ADDED Your party has ... cell keys. Use a cell key to open a cell. * ADDED Free additional Veldrunner Centaurs to build a resistance force. You have ... more cells to unlock. * ADDED Defeat Overseer Boktek and Overseer Haubeh. * BONUS Defeat teh cruel Taskmasters. * ADDED You have 3..0 of 3 cruel Taskmasters remaining. Rewards Primary You start off in a cell, with a Kournan Guard and Kournan Taskmaster chatting outside. After a few minutes they move off, and Haroj Firemane frees you from the cell. Your objective now is to obtain cell keys from the Kournan Taskmasters in the area (marked by white squares on the map here) and use those keys to free the imprisoned Veldrunner Centaurs (their cells are marked on your minimap). Five of the Veldrunners are level 20 rangers, and the sixth is Dalzin Swifthoof, a level 24 ranger boss with the elite skill Smoke Trap. Tip: It is possible to obtain this skill with Signet of Capture during the mission, but you must get Dalzin Swifthoof killed, and this can be harder than it sounds. An easy way to do this is to kill the first Taskmaster to get a key and run to Dalzin Swifthoof's cell. His cell is the eastern most cell, the one closest to Overseer Sadi-Belai. Order your henchmen and heroes to stay back, run in, open cell, and run away. The mobs outside the cell will be able to kill Dalzin easily. After freeing all the Veldrunners, you are ready to assault the Kournan fort at the south. The enemy groups are packed in very tightly, so careful aggro management is necessary to keep your party from being overwhelmed. Killing Overseer Boktek and Overseer Haubeh will complete the mission. Bonus *The first cruel overseer is located by the northernmost of the eastern bridges. *The second is on the small island that lies between the eastern bridges. *The third can be found to the south of the fortification where Mirza Veldrunner is being held. The path around the fort is wide enough that you shouldn't have to worry about aggroing the foes inside. *You must kill the Cruel Overseer as well as the group he is with. Creatures Allies * 20 Mizra Veldrunner (passive non-combatant) * 20 Veldrunner Centaur * 24 Dalzin Swifthoof Monsters * 16, 20 Kournan Guard * 22 Kournan Elite Guard * 24 Kournan Overseer * 16, 20 Kournan Bowman * 20 Kournan Priest * 20 Kournan Oppressor * 16, 20 Kournan Seer * 20 Kournan Scribe * 22 Kournan Elite Scribe * 16, 20 Kournan Phalanx * 22 Kournan Elite Spear * 16, 20 Kournan Zealot * 22 Kournan Elite Zealot Bosses * 24 Overseer Sadi-Belai: Zealous Benediction * 24 Overseer Haubeh: Blood is Power * 24 Overseer Vanakh: Blood is Power * 24 Overseer Boktek: Cautery Signet * 24 Overseer Suli: Pious Renewal Follow-up *Upon completion of the mission players will find themselves in: Sunspear Sanctuary *To continue the storyline, take on the following Primary Quest: Mysterious Message (Nightfall) category:Nightfall missions category:Kourna